Episode 515: Carol Burnett
Kermit makes the mistake of letting Gonzo run a dance marathon during the show. Carol's songs are interrupted, and she objects to the marathon -- especially when Gonzo fixes her up with Animal as her dance partner. Carol threatens to leave in the middle of the show, but Kermit persuades her to stay by promising that she can perform her famous Lonely Asparagus sketch. But Gonzo says the marathon won't be over until all the contestants collapse, so she tires the dancers out by singing "I Was Made for Dancin'". Burnett plays both herself and the dance's janitor (a character from her own namesake show). Songs/Sketches * Burnett's ballad "Watch What Happens" is interrupted by various dance rhythms. * Pigs in Space (At the Dance on the Swinetrek): First Mate Piggy is swallowed by a giant alien monster (Mean Mama), but she has to keep dancing or she'll be disqualified from the dance marathon. * UK Spot: "Poke Me Polka" * Burnett's janitor character from ''The Carol Burnett Show sings "But Not for Me." * Carol sings "I Was Made for Dancin'" * Carol does her "Lonely Asparagus" sketch during the closing theme. Notes * Statler and Waldorf do not perform their traditional last joke in this episode. Instead, Carol sneaks on stage and desperately attempts to perform her "Lonely Asparagus" act, only to be interrupted by the orchestra's finale, ending the show with her going, "Oh rats." * In Of Muppets and Men, Carol said: "When Kermit is up there, staring you in the face, you believe in him completely. I feel that Kermit has a soul. As for Animal, I had to dance with Animal and I had no difficulty in believing in him either because I was terrified of Animal!" * This episode won an Emmy in 1981 for Outstanding Writing in a Musical, Variety or Comedy program. *It's the second episode which references Julie Andrews's appearance on The Muppet Show. The first was Episode 307, when Kermit expresses an opinion about Alice Cooper's opening number. Episode Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Animal, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Annie Sue, Zelda Rose, Frackles, Mrs. Appleby, Whatnots Background Muppets: :Beauregard, Beaker, Droop, Gaffer, Raccoons, Snowths, Penguins, Parrots, Pigs Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Waldorf, and Link Hogthrob :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Animal, Purple Frackle, and Snake Frackle :Jerry Nelson as Pops, Dr. Strangepork, Pirate, the Announcer :Richard Hunt as Statler, Scooter, and Mean Mama :Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew :Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Zelda Rose, and Ms. Appleby :Steve Whitmire as Zelda Rose's dance partner :Kathy Mullen as Whatnot dancer :Brian Muehl Gallery Image:Carol Burnett behind the scenes 03.jpg Image:Burnett01.jpg Image:Carol Burnett behind the scenes 02.jpg Image:Burnett02.jpg Image:Carol Burnett and Dave Lazer 02.jpg Image:Carol Burnett behind the scenes 01.jpg Image:Carol Burnett and Dave Lazer 01.jpg|Burnett and David Lazer Image:Jerry Nelson and Carol Burnett.jpg|Burnett and Jerry Nelson __NOWYSIWYG__ 515